


OLD WARRIORS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Bobby just found out about Maggie being killed by Michael. A short tribute to a character I wish they'd kept around longer.





	OLD WARRIORS

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

Bobby Singer was no stranger to loss, but as he disconnected the call, he could scarcely see through the tears.

Maggie – a woman with so much good in her, so many years of doing good ahead of her – was gone.

Dammit!

He'd helped raise her, had trained her! To have her end up as some damned footnote to Michael's hit parade…

With an impatient growl, he rose, brushing away the tears. He had things to do. There was a vamp nest in Nevada who'd been getting sloppy with body disposal.

It was time to get this party started.

For Maggie.


End file.
